character_battlefieldfandomcom-20200214-history
White Face
|-|1= |-|2= |-|Base= |-|Berserk= Summary White Face is the main character of the game IMSCARED, and is the main antagonist of an Indie meta-horror game. It's backstory and intentions are extremely vague and mostly left unknown. It was implied to be an entity made out of data. It's known to take various other monsters, such as HER, the creator of the game himself, and the player. Power and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: White Face, HER, Ivan Zanotti Age: Unknown Height: Varies Weight: Varies Gender: Unknown Origian: Imscared Classification: Data Entity, Phantom of Deception, Ethereal Being Powers and Abilites: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Nigh-Omnipresence, Flight, Light Manipulation (Can surround areas with light.), Darkness Manipulation (Can surround areas with darkness.), BFR (Can warp people into it's room.), Teleportation, Resistance to Existence Erasure (The player couldn't delete it at all since It's file is completely empty.), Information Manipulation (Can change the game's data files, which can cause the complete erasure of beings, or change their properties.), Duplication (Often creates duplicates of itself.), Shapeshifting (As shown here.), Weather Manipulation (Made it rain blood.), Non-Corporeality (Exists only as data, can't be touched even by data beings.), Non-Physical Interaction (Bullets fired by this gun can hit non-corporeal beings and is omnidirectional rather than firing in a straight line like any gun.), Time Manipulation (Reset the entire game world in the flower ending.), 4th Wall Awareness, Size Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation (Can create infinitely looping doors.), Immortality (Types 1, 3 and 8), Data Manipulation and Resistance to it, Gravity Manipulation (Made the corpse fall upside down, blood included.), Power Nullification (Could prevent the player from doing simple actions, such as physically moving.), Reality Warping, Regeneration (Mid-Godly; Even if you delete it's file, it will restore immediately once you re-open the game.) Attack Potency: Low Multiversal+ Level (Can manipulate the entire game's world which was implied to have multiple realities. The creator himself also stated that White Face can even create entire worlds which actually refers to entire universes when translated from Italian version of the statement.) Speed: Unknown, likely Nigh-Omnipresent (Is likely present through all of game's space-time.) Lifting Strength: Unknown Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiversal+ Level Stamina: Unknown, likely Limitless Range: Low Multiversal+ Intelligence: Above Average (It can create a whole game via manipulating its data easily and creates multiple traps. It's also capable of tricking enemies by pretending to be another being for extended periods of time. Apparently knows two languages perfectly.) Weaknesses: If it gets too scared, it will be unable to hide it's heart and if you destroy it's heart, it will die. Others Standard Equipment: None Notable. Notable Attacks/Technique: *'Files Modification': Can modify the "files" of the game. These files correspond to the concept of an object, as it contains all of their characteristics and will change their corresponding object when modified. Deleting said file will also permanently delete the object it is associated with. *'Data Being': Exists only as data, bytes. Beings inside the game world normally can't perceive, interact with or attack data. However, White Face is able to hide its data and therefore cannot be detected or deleted without first revealing it or being able to see past its defenses. Matches Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Imscared Category:Tier 2 Category:Unknown Gender Category:Antagonists Category:Netural Characters Category:Ghosts Category:Tricksters Category:Mysterious Characters Category:Horror Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Indie Games Characters Category:Flight Users Category:Light Manipulators Category:Darkness Manipulators Category:BFR Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Information Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Weather Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Users Category:Time Manipulators Category:4th Wall Awareness Users Category:Size Users Category:Spatial Manipulators Category:Immortals Category:Data Users Category:Gravity Manipulators Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regeneration Users